


Still Here

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Reimu and Meira reunite after years worth of a hiatus...





	Still Here

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"And then, she came back! Through a door obviously so I had to defeat her again. Honestly, out of all the individuals that I have to defeat, goddesses are the most troublesome. You've got to finish them off more than once you know".

Meira listened intently and smiled at the enthusiasm in Reimu's words as she recounted her latest incident. The brunette was sat next to her and facing her, pouring their third cup of tea for the evening. She hadn't anticipated reaching the shrine so soon but apparently the need to see Reimu helped her soldier on the gruelling trek from her journey of enlightenment. From Reimu's stories, Gensokyo was a whole different place from the one she left. Still, as soon as she stepped into the vicinity of the shrine, it felt familiar, like it was the one thing that hadn't changed and for Meira, that was a positive sign in her return to need to see Reimu.

"You seem to be able to hold your ground sufficiently, Reimu" she praised, "Vampires, magicians, ghosts and even people from the moon, that is incredible".

"Years of practice" Reimu chuckled and sipped her tea, "That being said, things are a lot more calmer here. So much has changed, some for the better and some for the worst but more the positive".

"I believe that is a sentiment to how well you have upheld your duties as the Hakurei miko".

"Ha, I'm not sure about that since all the youkai hang out here".

Meira arched an eyebrow at that statement and at how okay Reimu seemed about it, "Does that not create an issue with the villagers?".

Reimu leaned back on an arm and contemplated her answer so Meira took the opportunity to really assess the brunette. It wasn't just the surroundings of Gensokyo that had changed obviously and she had to remind herself that Reimu wasn't the teenager she was defeated by.

Opposite her was a grown woman who wore the strain and the effort and the hard work on her face. It was evident that she had experienced so much and the fact that she was still alive considering the track record of a miko's lifespan was an accolade in itself. Her red eyes held an intense softness that Meira wouldn't have expected to see as she thought back on her memories of why she felt like youkai were not an issue. The creases beneath the eyelids, the sharper features, the pursed lips; all of it was a testament that Reimu had succeeded in her run as defender of Gensokyo simply because she was still there and looked content.

The samurai knew she would hold a large amount of admiration for the woman Reimu had grown to become regardless of her answer.

"I tend to keep the two separated. As long as youkai keep to the rules and not attack humans and vice versa for humans, there really isn't an issue. Besides, youkai are not bad beings".

She thought back through her years of defeating and befriending her opponents. They may have approached the need to attack Gensokyo the wrong way though their intentions were meant well, usually to protect the ones they cared for. It was something that she as the latest miko had understood, had tried to understand in her nonchalant ways to begin with. It was one of the reasons behind her inspiration for the spell card system after all.

Remilia was looking out for Flandre, Kanako was trying to help Suwako, Eirin wanted to protect Kaguya and Reisen, Seija was hoping to...well, Seija was a hit and miss when Reimu thought about it, she couldn't help her nature as an amanojaku though she was the more problematic ones.

"They're not that different in terms of how we feel" Reimu smiled and looked up at Meira, "So it's entirely possible that we can all live here without being at each others throats all the time. That is the whole idea behind Gensokyo I suppose".

Meira could see her point and nodded in agreement, "Truly, you have grown" she said fondly.

"The fact that you agreed to that so quickly shows how much you've grown, Meira" Reimu teased.

Meira laughed and shook her head whilst placing the cooling tea down on the table and turned her eyes back to Reimu, "Let's just say I have seen and learned a lot from being away. It is true that nobody remains the same from the previous year, change building up in subtle ways that you would not even realise".

Reimu tilted her head to side, a small smirk on her lips, "That's true, you're even more prettier for example".

"How bold of you, Reimu" Meira replied and blushed slightly.

"I learned from the best" she said as Yukari popped into her mind, "But you are right, about change, and I'm really glad that your journey helped you. You left so suddenly, nobody knew if you'd ever come back".

Reimu's expression was a cross between tiredness and forlorn sadness, as if she was reliving the moment Meira ran into the distance after their battle ended and never looked back.

Meira felt a tinge of guilt at seeing it, the last thing she ever wanted was to make Reimu show an expression like that. She recalled that the miko was enthralled by her the moment she laid eyes on her  and despite not being in control of herself, Reimu's adoring eyes remained in her thoughts. She could see why it'd hurt her like that.

It wasn't Reimu's emotions that made her recoil in fear, it was her own, that somebody she had just met could show that much of it.

"Hey, I myself did not feel like being buried alive thank you very much" she joked and took a hold of one of Reimu's hands in her own.

It worked to lighten the mood as Reimu rolled her eyes and laughed, "I guess I should apologies for that".

"Apology accepted" she smiled, "Reimu, Gensokyo is my home. Of course I would return. I am sorry to have just ran off like that. Everything seemed like a blur and I needed to refocus my mind. On my training, my self disciple and my emotions".

The brunette looked down at their joined hands and gave it a squeeze, "You don't have to explain or apologies. As long as you found what you need to better yourself, then I'm happy for you and the fact that you are here".

"The feeling is mutual" Meira replied with a slightly more serious tone whilst running her eyes over Reimu, "That was one of my fears and a constant thought in my head. What if.. what if you were no longer here, alive. That is something that lingered wherever I went so once I was done, I came back as quickly as I could. I had to make sure you were still here".

"I'm pretty sure the way I tackled you when you knocked on my door was enough proof of that" Reimu laughed though was touched at Meira's concern, "I can't explain how glad I was to see you".

"Do not worry, my back is a bit sore from when we toppled over so I get the message loud and clear" Meira hit back and chuckled at the apologetic smile Reimu was giving, "You have obviously become much stronger, we will have to have a battle at some point".

"You can count on it. Marisa might want to challenge you first".

"I can just imagine so, speaking of which, whatever happened to Mima?".

"Oh no.." Reimu grimaced as Meira watched on with worry.

"Did somebody require a cursing?! Here's Mima! I'm your ghost!".

Said spirit flew down from the shrine's ceiling and whirled around the room several times before hovering behind Reimu, her arms down her shoulder.

"Get back to the storehouse please".

 "Aw no need to be so cold, you have a mighty dashing guest here after all" Mima grinned and eyed Meira up until it clicked as to who she was, "Ah! It's the samurai! What a pleasant surprise".

"Unfortunately, I cannot share the same sentiments. Now, if you do not mind, please remove yourself off the Hakurei miko" she said sternly and indicated to where her sword lay.

"You've got a possessive one here, Reimu. She'd make a divine vengeful spirit. Say, want to sign a contract for when you die?".

"Can you stop trying to recruit people into your little faction. It didn't work before and it won't work now, least of all with Meira".

Mima laughed out and patted the brunette's head, more so to irritate the woman sat opposite them.

"It's worth a shot, besides, would I ever pass up the opportunity to tease you?" the spirit cooed into Reimu's ear, "Yukari gets her turn way too often. We have dibs on who is going to drive you into madness first by the way".

Reimu sighed and shook her head, gauging Meira's unamused reaction at Mima's antics though that was quite endearing to see if she had to admit.

"Both of you should date and leave me alone" the brunette answered and pried the spirit's hands off her, "Now if you don't mind, please leave before Meira finds a way to kill a ghost".

Mima winked at the samurai, "I wouldn't mind" she said and floated back into the air, "I'll leave you lovebirds alone! Have fun!".

She flew up and out of the shrine, a dramatic laugh being the last thing that the two women heard.

"Sorry about that, I have her sealed but she always finds a way out".

Meira was still quite surprised but smiled nonetheless at Reimu's tired eyes and free hand indicating to the storehouse where Mima was supposed to be sealed.

"She does not seem to be trying to take over Gensokyo again so it could be worse" she replied, "That aside, does everyone know that I inadvertently proposed to you?".

Reimu grinned, "Marisa and the others never let me forget".

"Well, I wasn't quite ready to marry you and you were a bit too young still. I wonder if the offer still stands" the woman laughed along and looked longingly at Reimu.

"Oh, was that another proposal, Meira?" Reimu teased further and scooted closer, "I'm not sure I can take being rejected twice you know, even though it is _you_ that asks".

"They do say that the third time is the charm" she said, "Though we can discuss our future wedding plans in the morning, you are exhausted. My apologies for imposing on you at such an hour" and pulled Reimu closer so that their knees were touching now.

"No imposing done here, I assure you" she smiled and yawned.

"Hey, come here" Meira gently said and with one last soft pull on Reimu's hand, the brunette landed on her chest.

She wound her arms around Reimu's waist as she did the same to Meira, snuggling up and let out a content sigh which made the woman laugh.

"You're comfy".

"You sound surprised by that".

"Surprises are nice you know" she replied sleepily whilst Meira's fingers ran down her hair in a soothing motion, "Like you finally coming back".

Meira looked down and held her arm around Reimu tighter, sensing the subtle fragility and weariness in her aura. Even though the incidents seemed to be dealt with swiftly and without lasting damage, it was bound to take its toll on the woman which is what Meira was feeling as the brunette dozed off.

"I guess I'll have to offer you more pleasant occasions of surprises, Reimu" she answered with an intent to make sure Reimu understood that she was here to stay, "That is, if you would like that".

Reimu smiled into Meira's neck, her forehead pressed against the soft skin, "I would like that very much. I'm glad you are back".

Meira kissed the top her head and chuckled warmly whilst continuing her actions of aiding Reimu into a much needed slumber.

"Me too, Reimu, me too".

 


End file.
